the_dvdfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grinch
The Grinch is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated Christmas film distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot In the town of Whoville, the humanoids called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is a cantankerous, green furred creature called The Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch has a pet dog named Max and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her baby twin brothers, Buster and Bean. At first, she decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother, but after encountering the Grinch, who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she then decides to go to the North Pole to talk to Santa, but when Donna tells her that it would take a month to get there and back home, her final decision is to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas approaching, all the Whoville festivities give the Grinch a flashback, recalling his disjointing childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in an orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from his neighbor, Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a family. With a heavy heart, he lets Fred go home with them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his plan, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville to steal the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap. Her request to help lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to alleviate his sadness, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. At first, Cindy believes that she's to blame because she 'trapped' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents, and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Whos join together to sing. The Grinch and Max hear the singing, rendering the Grinch puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his theft. After heeding Cindy's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his heart grows up three times its original size. The sleigh falls off Mount Crumpit, and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items. A guilt-ridden and remorseful Grinch admits his crimes to the Whos, and apologizes before returning to his cave, Ashamed. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy Lou comes to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house, and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he realizes and confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he despised, but being alone and his bitterness over being neglected. Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Extras * You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch Lyrics Video * Mini-Movies * Any Who Can Draw * Cindy-Lou's Yule Log * From Green to Screen * Grinchy Gadgets * My Earliest Grinch Memories * Songs from His Little Heart * The Making of the Mini-Movies * Who's Who in Whoville * Trailers # The Secret Life of Pets 2 # Johnny English Strikes Again # Uglydolls # Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem Gallery Category:PG Rated Movies Category:2018 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Computer-Animated Movies Category:Family Movies